


Mindscapes

by Miasmajesty1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmajesty1/pseuds/Miasmajesty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minds of two renegades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindscapes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/92706).

The Doctor's mind is a wildfire; ever raging and alight. The embers catch on new branches which join the inferno. It is bright, so bright. The smoke rises above the fire, above the blackened trees reaching up and up. A beacon in the dark.  
Up close; it is beautiful. The flames dance with the dexterity of the most experienced ballet dancer. When the old dies, new life is born in the fire. Reaching back through the landscape, each new light connected to the wildfire.  
But if one looks back; if they watch from a distance, the path of destruction is clear. Charred remains of lives otherwise untouched. There is a dark trail of sin behind this beautiful thing. 

The Master's mind is a glacier; a pillar of ice, shockingly bright against the dark sea. It moves slowly, unperturbed by obstacles it's path. It's legacy is obvious, the stream of frigid water follows on for miles and miles. It is a warning of dangerous waters  
Up close; it is terrifying. Chilling to the touch, enough to snap fragile bodies. Bones perish under it's weight. Even further below, depths of depravity reach far below the most unholy nightmares.  
But if one looks back; set against the black sky, the keen eyes spots shards of ice shifting away into the darkness- a whisper of a greater thing. Alone in the dark, it is haunting. A cyan jewel stood alone in an unfeeling ocean.


End file.
